


Smile

by The_Almighty_Ro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blind Date, Brief Mention of France, Fluff, Gilbert Is A Mess, M/M, but who can blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Almighty_Ro/pseuds/The_Almighty_Ro
Summary: When someone sets you up on a blind date, you’re supposed to show up On Time!





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s an old short, but sweet fill from my tumblr, but I thought I'd move it over since it still holds up pretty well. Also because I miss these two losers.

He was late. He was freezing his balls off, and he was late. Motherfucking-who the hell showed up late on a blind date like this? No, a better question would be, who the hell asks Francis Fucking Bonnefoy to set up a blind date at an amusement park, on the pier, in the middle of winter and is THEN LATE?! Checking his watch again, Gilbert made note of how whoever he was meeting was now over an hour and a half late.

Figures he’d be stood up.

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his coat, Gilbert looked up at the darkening sky with a grimace. It had been agreed that coming early in the afternoon would make for a much more enjoyable date since the sun would be out and lines for some of the rides would be shorter, but now that it was getting darker the point seemed moot. It was a Friday night and families and other happy couples were already trickling through the gates for their own night out; if this mystery guy Fran had insisted on ever did show up, then they wouldn’t get to do much before they had to leave.  
Which was what he was just about to do before he was almost bowled over by some douche in a grey peacoat.

“Are you Gilbert?!” he asked desperately, flustered and out of breath. His eyes were wide with the kind of fear that someone had when they knew they’d fucked up.

Gilbert growled and carefully stepped away from him. “Yeah?”

The man sighed, clearly relieved, and smiled brightly at him. Oh. “Thank goodness, I was afraid you’d already left! I’m Antonio, Francis must have mentioned me?”

Swallowing as he dragged his eyes away from the sight of that smile, he allowed himself to take in the rest of his date’s face. “Er, yeah,” he managed. Not enough though, his traitorous mind supplied. Fran had said that this Antonio guy would be attractive, but he hadn’t said that he’d be, well… _attractive_.

Antonio was babbling at him now, trying to explain away his tardiness, eyes darting anywhere but at him, but Gilbert was too busy taking him in to pay him any mind. He had long lashes and Gilbert watched, momentarily entranced, as they brushed his dark, round cheeks. His r’s rolled together as he spoke and the accent sent a pleasant chill shooting down his spine, which was ridiculous because Gilbert hated being cold how was that even possible-

“It’s fine,” he said hoarsely, derailing both his thoughts and Antonio’s rambling. Finally he slid his gaze up to meet his and-oh.

He had the greenest eyes.

Antonio himself seemed equally taken aback by Gilbert and the Albino had to cough to keep from staring back. “It’s fine,” he said again, this time with more force. “You’re here, so it’s fine, don’t trip.”

His date blinked slowly at him and smiled again and _jesus fuck it should be illegal to smile like that_! “Right,” he said shyly and gestured to the ticket booth. “So, um, shall we?”

All Gilbert could manage was a nod because all of a sudden his throat had gone dry and turned on his heel to walk over. At first he was afraid that Antonio wouldn’t follow, but then he was walking next to him, and he was so strangely relieved that he almost missed when their fingers brushed and the resulting thrill that shot through him at the simple act had him tripping over his own feet. Which was okay, because Antonio’s arms were quick to wrap around his waist to steady him and were there a moment longer than was strictly necessary, and wow was this guy warm.


End file.
